Partly Cloudy
by reidluver228
Summary: What happens when Sonnys cousin is a Teen Photographer andtotally burns Chad. Plus, she noticed something about Chad and Sonny. C/S


Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a chance.

Sorry this was a random Idea. hope you like it!

* * *

"I heard she's one of the top teen photographers out there." Tawni said. She and the rest of the cast of So Random were sitting in the prop room.

"What are we talking about?" Sonny asked.

"Marshall's Hiring a young teen photographer to take pictures of our sketches." Nico said.

"And she's supposed to be the best out there." Grady said.

"Who?" Sony asked.

"Hey kids." Marshall said coming into the room. "Here's the photographer I told you about." A young girl, who looked to be the age of the rest of the cast, came in. She had dark hair and big brown eyes. She carried a camera around her neck.

"Hey everyone." She said. He voice was soft and sweet, yet a tad commanding. "It's going to be-" She looked at everyone and her eyes stopped on Sonny. "Sonny!" She ran over to her.

"Rane?" Sonny said accepting the hug. The girl nodded.

"Hmhm!" She said. "It's so nice to see you. I heard you were on this show but I wasn't sure."

"Well now you are." Sonny said with a laugh.

"You two know each other?" Zorra said.

"Yeah." Sonny said nodding.

"We're cousins." Rane said. "And I've got sketches to shoot. Can you guys get to work? Please?"

* * *

Sonny and the rest of the cast to Rane to the cafeteria to have lunch.

"I can't wait till the afternoon." Rane said excitedly.

"You really are excited about this huh?" Nico said.

"Uh-huh!" Rane exclaimed as she nodded. "I love photographing real live things, like t.v. shows and movies during production." As the So Random cast kept talking, the cast of Mackenzie Falls came in, Chad leading the group as always. He looked over at the So Random cast and saw Rane.

"Woah. Woah. Woah." He said hitting the chest of one of the guys standing behind him with the back of his hand. "What's Rane doing over with the Randoms?"

"Who's Rane?" One of the girls standing behind him asked.

"Just one of the best teen photographers around." He said and headed over towards her. "Hey Rane." He said. Rane and the rest of the Randoms looked up. "Whatcha doing with the Randoms when you should be photographing us."

"Uhmmm." Rane said. "Who are you?" The Random cast smiled at her. Chad looked surprised.

"It's me. Chad Dylan Cooper. Every Wednesday at 8/7 central on channel three. Mackenzie Falls. I"m sure you've seen it." Rane gave a half smile and stood up.

"Hmm. Matthew Gray Gubbler. Every Wednesday a 9/8 central on channel three. Criminal Minds. I know you know the show."

But you don't know of Mackenzie Falls?"

Oh yeah. I know it. It's that suckish teen Drama that comes on before my favorite show."

"So you have seen it." Chad said.

"Yeah..." Rane said. "And it sucks. I think I'll stick to my crime show with the cutest nerd in the world thank you very much."

"But what are you doing with the randoms?" He said pulling her towards his table. "When you should be shooting us." Rane pulled away.

"I'm taking pictures for an editorial for my cousin's show." Rane looked back. "Right Sonny?"

"Right Rane." Sonny said locking arms with her cousin. "Lets go guys." The Randoms stood up and started to walk out.

"Wait Rane, you're cousins with Sonny?"

"Yup!" She said and they walked out of the cafeteria. As they walked down the hallway, Rane looked at sonny and said. "How can you like that guy?"

"I don't like Chad." Sonny said.

"Yes you do. I know it and you know it and he knows it too."

"You think?"

"Mhm!" Rane nodded. "And he likes you too."

"How do you know that?"

"They way he looked at you." Rane said. "Sonny you forget. I'm physic."

"You are not!" Sonny said.

"Yes I am!" Rane said.

* * *

As everyone was leaving for the Day, Rane was packing up her stuff. She Started to walk out and noticed Chad being a pain to Sonny.

"Why don't you just stay away kay?" Chad asked. "It'll ruin our zen."

"Oh Zen is just a load of crap." Sonny said, hands on her hip. "And my dressing room's down this way." The two kept bickering. Rane walked by.

"Why don't you two just kiss already?" Rane said stopping.

"What?" Sonny and Chad said at the same time.

"You know A kiss. MWAH!" Rane said.

"Why would we do that?" Chad asked

"'Cause you like each other." Rane said

"We do not." Chad said.

"Are you crazy Cuz?" Sonny said putting an arm on Rane's shoulder.

"Hey." Rane said putting her hand up in surrender. "You can keep denying it. But you're only fooling yourselves. Everyone here can see it."

"They can?" Chad adn Sonny said simulstaiously, chad about half a second before Sonny.

"Yeah." Rane said. "If they just open their eyes. Need a ride home Sonny? Or are you going with you're Boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfreind. And Sure."

"Ok. Come on." Rane headed away. Sonny followed, but stopped for a split second to turn and wave over her shoulder to Chad. Chad turned and waved back to sonny and smiled at her. Sonny Smiled back. Rane caught the whole exchange out of the corner of her eye and smirked to herself.

_They Like each other. ALOT _Rane thought to herself.

* * *

**Ok..... Random Idea.. please REVIEW! MWAH! I love you all!**

****Reidluver228****


End file.
